


Ах ты, гад! Это не сахар!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Based on read events, Drabble, Dracula's original brother(s), Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Surprise Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Тебе сделать чай?— Давай.





	Ах ты, гад! Это не сахар!

— Тебе сделать чай?  
— Давай.  
Александр улыбнулся. Чаи он любил делать больше, чем что бы то ни было. Кровяные, с благородной ноткой базилика и очень сладкий — его визитная карточка. Насвистывая весёлую мелодию, он от души сыпанул в чашку брата сахарного песка и принялся помешивать.  
— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил младшего Иван, принимая кружку.  
Александр замер рядом неподвижным сусликом, свесив лапки и прожигая Ивана ожидающим взором. Однако вместо одобряющих слов Иван вдруг поперхнулся, закашлялся и хрипло прорычал:  
— Идиот! Это не сахар!!!  
— Ой… — Александр перевёл взгляд на плошку, на которой было написано «Крахмал» и быстро понёсся вперёд. Иван, мечтая о мести, бросился за ним.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, это не соль…  
— Убью!!!


End file.
